


Deep Love

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Washing, and we used their hair care products, crime wives, haha jk unless, the enteemaceee, theyre in love your honor, unrepentant romance, what if we broke into a rich fucks house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Retirement from crime looks a lot less like retirement than Vespa had thought, given that she and Buddy are beaking into yet another rich fuck's mansion. Still, though, it's nice, much like the shower and the smells of the fancy shampoos and conditioners that have real gold in them. She grabs the brush away from Buddy's hand the moment Buddy grabs it. "You brush your hair wrong." Buddy always does it top down- too impatient to do it the right way, the one that doesn't hurt.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Deep Love

Retirement from crime looks a lot less like retirement than Vespa had thought, given that she and Buddy are beaking into yet another rich fuck's mansion. Still, though, it's nice, much like the shower and the smells of the fancy shampoos and conditioners that have real gold in them. She grabs the brush away from Buddy's hand the moment Buddy grabs it. "You brush your hair wrong." Buddy always does it top down- too impatient to do it the right way, the one that doesn't hurt. Vespa grabs a small bit of Buddy's hair towards the bottom of it and starts brushing it out. She works it segment by segment, softly humming some old song from home. Say what you will about Rangian swamps, but they do have some good songs. Buddy relaxes, lets out that soft sigh she does sometimes when Vespa brushes out her hair like this. "See? Doesn't hurt like this, and rich bastards always have unlimited hot water."

"You may have a point, love." There isn't a hint of tension in Buddy's shoulders, and frankly there isn't any in Vespa's either. Washing Buddy's hair is just as soothing for Vespa as it is the other way around. Time alone with Buddy, the rhythm of a brush in her hand, and the rhythm of the water on her skin always leave her feeling loose and calm. It's just a moment with the two of them, a bubble of time where nothing could go wrong. On impulse Vespa presses a quick kiss to Buddy's shoulderblade. "I love you, Vespa." 

"Love you too, Bud. Almost done, by the way. It'll be time to add in some of the bougie hair creams soon." 

"So it's almost time for me to wash your hair?" Buddy's voice is warm, and Vespa feels warm, and the water is warm. Vespa makes a sound of agreement. "Good." A lot of things are good, Vespa thinks. Doing stupid crimes and waking up and eating good food and taking long showers with Buddy are all- good is an understatement- wonderful. She puts the creams in, running it through hair that flows like a waterfall. 

"In a few minutes you'll have to rinse those out," Vespa says while turning. Buddy pushes her into the heaviest flow of the shower- not a heavy push, of course. Buddy is gentle with Vespa; she was even before retirement when she wasn't solely captaining. It used to chafe, but Vespa doesn't know why. Of course, everything upsetting in the world- and there are a great many upsetting and angering things- means nothing in comparison to Buddy's hands on her. There are hands in her hair, massaging in fancy shampoo, running down the planes of her back, pressing out any knots. Buddy maneuvers Vespa carefully under the spray, rinsing the shampoo out with nothing getting in her eyes. She massages the conditioner in, and if Vespa could purr she would. 

Vespa turns Buddy around now, washes the rich fuck's fancy hair products out. Buddy turns once it's over, and she pulls Vespa in closely. She leans down, and Vespa pushes up. It's soft and warm. "Should rinse out the conditioner soon," Buddy presses into her lips. Vespa presses a kiss into Buddy's, for a moment sharing breath. "I suppose it can wait though."

Vespa laughs, breathless. "You think, Bud?"

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm with my lover and she steps out of the shower and she's tuggin' too hard on her snarled hair  
> I ask her to come over and sit down on the bed  
> I make a fist below the root and I loosen the grip of those knots without rippin' another strand  
> She takes a comb to kiss the open palm of my hand  
> Deep Love- Lady Lamb


End file.
